Beso en la lluvia: Marichat
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: Marinette estaba esperando a que la lluvia baje para poder irse a casa cuando de pronto el héroe gatuno de París le hace una pregunta que la deja atónita: "Princesa, ¿Alguna vez has dado un beso bajo la lluvia?" Aquella pregunta les trajo a ambos graves consecuencias... Pasen y lean. Esto iba a ser un one shot...iba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Pov. Marinette

Era un día lluvioso en París.

Todavía estaba en la escuela, junto con algunos estudiantes. Pero... ¿Qué hacía yo un sábado en la escuela en la tarde un día lluvioso?. Pues al ser parte del consejo estudiantil tenía que organizar todo para el baile que se hará para recolectar fondos con la finalidad de mejorar y agrandar el gimnasio.

Era ya la hora de salida, pero casi nadie se atrevía a salir con esta lluvia.

Sólo algunos valientes ( mejor dicho ridículos) corrían bajo la intensa lluvia para irse de una buena vez, pero la gente normal decidíamos esperar.

Los demás seguían adentro, ya sea en sus celulares tomándose fotos o en las redes sociales, hablando, jugando a la botella, etc.

Yo prefería estar afuera, observando como caía la lluvia. Recordando aún aquel día en el que Adrien me dio el paraguas...ya había pasado tiempo y hasta ahora nunca le había confesado mis sentimientos, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas.

El día que Chloé se le declaró de manera pública, Adrien la rechazó diciendo que ya había alguien en su corazón. En ese momento algo dentro mío pareció derrumbarse. Alya me dijo que quizás solo lo decía para librarse de la odiosa de Chloé pero... sabía que eso no era verdad, cuando lo dijo su mirada era totalmente sincera y parecía estar totalmente decidido, pero lo peor fue cuando lo escuché hablando con Nino y este le preguntó si esa chica de la que hablaba era yo, me quedé escuchando pues tenía un poco de esperanza de que dijera mi nombre, pero eso no sucedió: "Marinette es una chica muy linda, pero no es ella de quien hablaba, existe otra chica de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado" eso fue todo, no quise escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Recordarlo me provocaba un nudo en la garganta, quizás me lo tenía merecido, pues ese día Ladybug había rechazado a Chat Noir y no de buena manera...me encontraba enojada y le dije algunas cosas que quizás no eran necesarias, luego me disculpe (como Ladybug obviamente) pero las cosas no eran como antes, Chat seguía haciendo sus bromas pero ya no coqueteaba...tampoco me sorprende ese cambio de actitud, me lo tenía merecido.

Sí, me he rendido y estoy segura que Chat también lo ha hecho porque...

-¿Están lloviendo perros y gatos, verdad? -preguntó una aterciopelada voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quedé estática, quieta, pensando en las probabilidades de que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Una mano toco suavemente mi hombro- ¿Princesa?

Sonreí, al menos no me estaba volviendo loca. Giré para encararlo. Estaba delante mío vestido con su típico traje negro. Sus ojos verdes, tan grandes y brillantes, estaban clavados en mí. Su boca estaba formando una media sonrisa, torcida.

-Hola, Chat...- le saludé un poco sorprendida pues no esperaba que viniera hasta aquí.

-Hola, my princess -sonrío. Pasó su mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios. Un poco mojado a causa de la lluvia- ¿vaya clima, no?

-Sí- le respondí con una sonrisa- No pensé que vendrías aquí y menos con tanta lluvia.

-Pues...fui a tu casa pero vi que no estabas, supuse que todavía estarías aquí como lo dijiste ayer.

-Lo sé pero no deberías haberlo hecho, mírate ahora estas mojado- le dije preocupada- Vas a resfriarte, Chat.

-Te preocupas mucho, debes recordar que soy el héroe más importante de París- se alabó a si mismo mientras hacía una pose heroica

-Por eso mismo debes de cuidarte, no me imagino como estaría Ladybug si no estuvieras ahí para ayudarla- comenté

Al mencionar a Ladybug la sonrisa de Chat desapareció, era obvio que aún le dolía su rechazo y me sentía fatal por eso.

-Lo siento...no debí...- traté de disculparme pero me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, princesa- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro- Eso ya está en el pasado, ahora como recompensa por llegar hasta aquí a pesar de toda la lluvia, podrías darme un abrazo.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Chat me cargó y rápidamente me llevó al segundo piso de la escuela donde me hizo entrar por una ventana a uno de los salones.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunté un poco molesta, él se dirigió hasta la venta y señaló el piso de abajo.

Me acerqué y vi como una multitud estaba en la entrada.

-Si me hubieran visto, habrían armado un escándalo.

Yo asentí, le podía comprender...cuando era Ladybug y la gente me veía en algún lado me pedían autógrafos, fotos e incluso entrevistas. De seguro lo mismo le pasaba a Chat.

-¿Por qué crees que todos han salido?- le pregunté.

-No tengo idea, pero al menos aquí tenemos privacidad- comentó con picarda haciéndome ruborizar.

-No empieces con eso- le miré desafiante.

-Bueno pero...- no terminó la oración pues se quedó viendo fijamente la ventana.

Dos chicos, los cuales no conocía, se abrieron paso entre la multitud (gracias a Chat yo no fui parte de esa multitud) . Corrieron por la lluvia hasta el medio del campus y pararon en seco, tomaron sus caras y se besaron ferozmente. Las manos del chico bajaban por todo el cuerpo y ella tenía una mano debajo de la camisa empapada del muchacho.

El resto aplaudía y sacaba fotos, que pronto serían publicadas en el Blog escolar.

Si bajaran la intensidad del beso, dejaran de manosearse y se guardarán sus lenguas para ellos y no nos las mostraran al público, podría decirse que sería romántico.

 _Un beso bajo la lluvia_ , _como en las películas._

Solté un suspiro.

-Eso fue... -comenzó Chat mirando a la pareja.

-... asqueroso -terminé la oración y soltó una risita

-Iba a decir intenso, pero tu palabra describe mejor la situación, my princess-rió y no pude evitar unirme a su risa.

Después de un rato nos quedamos en silencio. Los dos volteando a la nada, viendo por aquella ventana la lluvia caer.

-Marinette, yo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -parecía nervioso.

Asentí sin dejar de ver como la casi-tormenta quería pasar de nivel a tormenta.

-Princesa...Alguna vez has... ¿besado bajo la lluvia?

Dejé de respirar, mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para centrarse únicamente en mis mejillas. También dejé de parpadear. Bueno, en realidad me quedé más quieta que una estatua; me giré roboticamente hasta encararlo y ver que estaba tan sonrojado como yo.

-Bueno... yo no... -miré al piso. Esto definitivamente es lo más vergonzoso que me pudo haber pasado en todos mis años de vida.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes, princesa...

A continuación, su cálida mano tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos. El aire se atascó en mi garganta de nuevo, me cargó y salió por la ventana.

El agua golpeaba ferozmente mi rostro, empapándome por completo. No tenía idea de que era lo que tenía en mente ese gato tonto.

Se paró en medio del patio trasero y me soltó, su mano se fue directamente a mi citura. Me pegó a él, pecho con pecho.

-¿Q-qué cr-crees que hac...es?- tartamudee al sentir su rostro tan cerca del mío.

-Shh, tranquila princesa... -susurró y sentí como su cálido aliento golpeó mi cara. Cerré los ojos y sentí su aroma, olía a menta, delicioso. Sonreí y cuando abrí los ojos noté que él me miraba intensamente a través de la máscara. Se acercó más y cerró los ojos. Lo imité, esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Y entonces... paró en seco. Se quedó a menos de un milímetro de mí, quieto. Nuestras narices se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones de mezclaban, pero nadie se movía, nadie hacía nada.

 _Te toca a ti_ , una voz en mi interior me gritó, supongo que mi sentido común, _¡te toca dar el segundo paso Marinette_!

Me paré de puntitas, ignorando la lluvia golpeando, mi pelo escurriendo, mi posible aspecto de rata mojada, mi ropa empapada y el violento viento que soplaba y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

No sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía que era lo que ahora sentía por Chat pero así no sea lo correcto se sentía bien, mucho mejor que bien...

Era mágico. Como sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro. Movió sus labios contra los míos y yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo como me apretaba un poco más de una manera cariñosa contra él, yo de manera inconsciente lleve mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

De pronto, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior. Por tercera vez en el día, el aire se atascó en mi garganta. Me quedé quieta, paralizada. Pero no por disgusto, no, claro que no, si no por que no sabía que hacer. Él malinterpreto mi rigidez y comenzó a separarse de mi.

Susurré un «no» y con mi mano en su cuello lo atraje a mi de nuevo. Sonrío contra mí. Imite su último movimiento; pasé mi lengua tímidamente por su suave labio inferior, sonrío más. Abrió su boca y mi lengua entro en ella. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no sabía que hacer. Chat me entendió y con su lengua buscó la mía, empezando un baile único, un baile dulce, tierno y perfecto.

¡Maldito aire! ¿Por qué es necesario respirar? Me separé jadeando y baje mi brazo de su cuello, solamente para envolver su torso y abrazarlo. Puse mi mejilla contra su corazón y escuche sus latidos. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

Sonreí.

Había besado a Chat Noir, mi amigo y leal compañero, ambos habíamos sufrido mucho, a ambos nos han roto el corazón y...quizás entre nosotros podíamos repararnos.

-Marinette yo... -dijo mirándome a los ojos- tengo que decirte que... -cerró los ojos y tomo una gran respiración- me gustas, me gustas mucho -bajo la mirada y apretó los puños- Te quiero, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, me has apoyado como nadie jamas lo ha hecho... Estoy enamorado de ti...

Todas las mariposas del mundo se agruparon en mi estomago. Sonreí como idiota.

-Cada vez que estoy contigo, puedo ser yo mismo, puedo contarte sobre mi, puedo conocerte mejor a ti- continuó- Por eso, princesa ¡Quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero!

No sabía que responder, sus palabras me han llenado de una felicidad inmensa; realmente me gustaba, aunque aún no podía olvidar a Adrien, sabía que Chat Noir era muy importante para mi, debía de darle una oportunidad...quizás algún día podría querer a Marinette tanto como quiso a Ladybug.

Era un gato bastante tonto, pero muy lindo y tierno.

-Yo también Te quiero mucho, Chat...estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras- le respondí y acto seguido nos abrazamos.

Pero rápidamente se separó de mi, no entendía la razón de su actitud ¿Será que cambió de parecer?

Parecía estar asustado y nervioso, entonces me giré en la misma dirección en la que él miraba, lo que vi me dejó completamente en "Shock"

Todos mis compañeros estaban viéndonos totalmente sorprendidos mientras filmaban y tomaban fotos con sus celulares.

No sabía que debía hacer, pero de algo estaba segura...Tendría mucho que explicar ahora.  
.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace casi dos meses. Una noche ..._

Juega con la comida. Apenas ha probado el cruasán relleno de mermelada de fresa que tiene delante. Un sorbo de café y vuelve a masticar. Suelta un suspiro.

Que horrible ha sido este día. Solo le apetece llorar, pero a Marinette le toca sacar fuerzas de donde no Maron y principalmente por su familia. No quiere que la vean mal, no desea preocuparlos pues ellos tienen planes y no quiere fastidiarlos con sus problemas.

Maron, en cambio, está muy sonriente. Aceptó cuidarla en su casa hasta que los padres de la niña regresen, para poder irse a la suya...mientras la observa no puede evitar extrañar ser una niña, ellos no podrían tener el corazón roto.

-¿Ya no lo quieres?- pregunta la niña, señalando el cruasán que Marinette no tiene intención de terminarse.

-No tengo hambre, puedes comerlo si quieres

Asiente feliz con la cabeza. Coge el bocadillo y se lo mete en la boca. Esta bastante rico. ¿Por qué Marinette no lo quiere? Ha visto por la televisión que algunas chicas hacen dieta, ¿Eso es lo que le pasa? ¿Quiere estar más delgada? No eso es algo imposible. Marinette está bien así, es la chica más linda que conoce. Entonces ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se sentirá triste?

Suena el timbre, sus padres acaban de llegar.

-Espera un momento, iré a abrir la puerta.

La niña asiente con la cabeza y sigue comiendo. Observa como su niñera se acerca a la puerta.

Marinette la abre y justo como pensaba los dueños de la casa acaban de llegar.

-Mari, Buenas noches- saluda la mujer mientras ingresa.

-Buenas noches, señores- responde Marinette con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta sonriente- Espero que mi niña no te haya causado problemas.

Maron se acerca y abraza a su madre.

-No, eso no sucedió- contesta con una sonrisa- Ella es un ángel.

-Me alegro- hablá el padre de Maron- ¿Cuanto te debemos?

-No es necesario, me gusta cuidarla, considerelo un favor.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Marinette. Eres genial- dice la mujer- Nos vemos, dile a tu madre que pronto iré a visitarla.

-Se lo diré, nos vemos- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Afuera no hace tanto frío, empieza a caminar distraída con dirección a su casa, en estos momentos agradece que sus padres no esten ahí y que regresen tarde.

Sólo quiere ir a casa y dormir, se niega a aceptar el hecho de que Adrien no la quiere. Pero bueno...¿Cómo iba alguien como él fijarse en una chica como ella? Tssssk solo en las películas pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero en la vida real otra era la historia.

Una motocicleta se detiene rápidamente delante de ella, se ha asustado un poco...¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que quiere este tipo?

-Hola, preciosa- saluda el chico mientras se quita el casco- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Marinette se sorprende ante aquella pregunta, obviamente esta borracho, decide ignorarlo y continua caminando pero aquel chico no la deja tranquila, arranca la moto y se pone delante de ella. Aquel sujeto empieza a incomodarla.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - grita ella enojada- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Vamos, dulzura no te enojes tampoco- le dedica una sonrisa que a Marinette le provoca asco- Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo un rato.

-Pues no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo, ya vete- le dice ya harta comenzando a caminar.

-Oh no te iras tan rápido, querida niña.

Aquel hombre se baja de la moto y le coge del brazo, ella sorprendida se gira y no puede evitar querer lanzarle una bofetada, pero este hombre lo esquiva tomándola por ambas manos.

-¡Suéltame!- grita ya un poco asustada.

Pero ese hombre no cede, estaba a punto de transformarse cuando siente que alguien empieza a toser encima de ellos.

-Vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- comenta el chico con una pose pensativa

-¡Chat Noir!- exclama feliz Marinette

-Hola, princesa- le saluda con amabilidad- Parece que este sujeto, te esta molestando ¿Verdad?

-Yo no te tengo miedo- responde el hombre desafiante- Así que lárgate y déjanos solucionar nuestros asuntos.

Marinette siente una infinita rabia hacia aquel sujeto, tiene muchísimas ganas de tirarle unos buenos golpes para que aprenda a comportarse. Mientras que Chat suelta una pequeña risita irónica, haciendo que el hombre se tense.

-Lárgate- le dice enojado- Antes de que me vea obligado a tomar otro tipo de acciones.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta confiado y burlón.

Al parecer su respuesta solamente a servido para alimentar la ira del héroe, quien saca su bastón y lo alarga.

-Como esta- responde bastante serio- Si no quieres que mi querido bastón golpee tu cara, te iras en este momento.

El hombre se pone nervioso y empieza a retroceder con dirección a su vehículo. Pero justo cuando estaba por arrancar llegan dos patrullas para detenerlo.

-Por cierto, conducir en estado de ebriedad y acosar a una adolescente son graves delitos- comenta Chat Noir burlón- Pero de eso ya se encargan ellos- señala a los policías.

Luego de que se llevaran a aquel horroroso hombre, Marinette ya está más tranquila...¡Estaba a punto de revelar su identidad como Ladybug! pero no le quedaba más opción, tenía que defenderse de alguna manera. Afortunadamente llegó Chat Noir justo a tiempo.

-¿Como estás?- pregunta el rubio preocupado- ¿No estás herida?

-¿Eh? No, yo estoy bien- responde con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias.

El héroe le dedica una sonrisa y el corazón de Marinette empieza a encogerse cuando recuerda como Ladybug lo rechazó. Se siente culpable, es su amigo y leal compañero... no merecía ese tipo de trato. Tiene tantas ganas de disculparse, pero no puede porque en este momento es Marinette no Ladybug.

-Bueno...¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunta haciendo que Marinette salga de sus pensamientos.

Duda un instante, pero decide aceptar su oferta.

-Claro, siempre he querido que un famoso héroe me acompañe a mi casa- responde ella con exageración.

Chat Noir empieza a reírse por la muy mala actuación de la chica.

-Tampoco es necesario sobre actuar, my princess- bromea

-¿Tan mala soy?

-Bueno, como alguien que ha llevado clases de actuación pues...

Justo en ese momento se da cuenta de que acaba de revelar algo sobre su vida, cosa que no debería de hacer. Marinette lo mira un poco sorprendida pero decide cambiar de tema. No quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Mi casa queda por allá- señala con una sonrisa- Vamos

Chat Noir asiente y ambos empiezan a caminar por las calles de París.

Aunque haya tratado de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto no puede evitar pensar sobre aquel pequeño detalle que Chat le acaba de revelar sobre su vida, quizás trabaja como actor en algún teatro, o quizás solo lo estudia en la escuela o...¿universidad?. Jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre la vida de su compañero de batalla pero ahora debía de admitir que le causaba curiosidad.

Chat estaba un poco tenso, debía de concentrarse más y no soltar detalles así, pero decide no darle mucha importancia pues no ha revelado ningún detalle importante ¿verdad?.

Se gira y se da cuenta que la chica lo está observando, sus miradas se encuentran y por alguna razón las mejillas del héroe se tornan de un color rojo ante la profunda mirada que Marinette le dedica.

-¿P-por qué me miras así?- pregunta un poco nervioso.

Marinette no sabe muy bien que debe de responder, así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Quería encontrar alguna señal de que fueras actor no sé en algún teatro o academia- responde encogiéndose de hombros

-No, no soy actor, my princess- comenta ya normal.

-Oh, bueno...ya llegamos.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban totalmente apagadas, Marinette suelta un suspiro y saca las llaves de su bolso.

-¿Por qué todo está a oscuras?- pregunta Chat mirando con detenimiento la casa.

-Mis padres han salido y volverán muy tarde- dice ella mientras abre la puerta.

-Ya veo...

-Bueno muchas gracias por todo- dice ella agachando un poco la cabeza- Ahora sabes donde vivo, quizás un día de estos me visites- bromea ella.

-Claro princesa, es un honor ser invitado en su casa- le sigue el juego y hace una reverencia- Ahora si me disculpa debo de seguir con mi patrullaje.

Ambos empiezan a reír.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces- se despide ella entrando a su casa,

-Adiós- también se despido el rubio con la mano.

Esa noche sería el inicio de todo para estos dos, esa noche cambiaría los destinos de aquellos dos muchachos que ya se conocían sin siquiera saberlo.

 **Continuara...**

.

.

Bueno, holaaaaa espero que les guste este capítulo que es una especie de Flashback. Pronto publicare el siguiente de que es lo que sucedió después de que ambos fueran descubiertos. Los quiere, Yane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov. Chat Noir**

Mis pies se movieron por si solos, y en menos de lo que imaginaba, estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Casi no miraba por donde iba, sólo hacía lo que mi cabeza me dictaba y mi cabeza en ese momento demandaba salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Huir...

¡Ja! Huir nunca había sido ni sería la solución a los problemas, eso lo sabía pero en ese instante me hice preso del pánico y ver a todos allí con sus celulares grabando todo me puso totalmente nervioso que lo primero que hice fue cargar a Marinette y escapar.

No podía ver su rostro, pero seguramente debía de estar igual o quizás peor que yo. Había cometido un terrible error, ahora no la dejarían de agobiar con preguntas, y su familia...Oh, santo cielo ¿Cómo reaccionarían de llegar a enterarse, y lo peor de todo eran los villanos, si llegaban a saber que tenía alguna relación sentimental con ella la atacarían primero, así tendrían más opciones de hacerme entregar mi miraculous...La vida de mi princesa ahora correría peligro y todo era culpa mía.

 **Pov. Normal**

Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe, y se quedó estático en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los truenos resonaban por todo el lugar. Marinette lo miró confundida, él la dejó en el suelo y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir con exactitud, sólo se escuchaba los truenos y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo. La mirada de Chat se posó en la de Marinette. Ella no entendía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de héroe, en estos momentos desearía poder leer la mente.

Él se acercó a ella con paso firme y decidido.

-Lo lamento, mucho princesa- habló con voz seria mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta- Esto...saldrá a la luz en muy poco tiempo.

-Chat- susurró ella abrazando al chico- No sé que voy a hacer.

-Princesa, te prometo que te voy a proteger no importa lo que suceda. Te prometo que voy a estar ahí, que no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa, Chat le correspondió pero ambos sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas se harían más difíciles para ambos.

-De seguro ya lo han publicado en internet- dijo Marinette con la cabeza hacia abajo- Pronto todo París lo va a saber.

-Buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo- comentó el rubio levantando la cabeza de la peliazul

Justo en ese momento, la alarma de Chat empezó a sonar. Ya casi se acababa su transformación, tenía que irse.

-Mari...-susurró el chico con culpabilidad.

-Anda, voy a estar bien- respondió Marinette- A penas termine de llover me iré a casa, ya hablaremos de esto luego.

Chat no estaba muy convencido sin embargo debía de hacerlo, antes de irse le dio un corto beso en los labios a la peliazul y esta se ruborizó, no esperaba un gesto así otra vez.

-Nos vemos my princess...-se despidió antes de salir de la escuela.

Marinette se quedó sola y no tenía una idea clara de que es lo que debía de hacer, empezó a caminar por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela. Rogando al cielo no encontrarse con nadie en este momento.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó Sabrina llamando la atención de varios estudiantes - ¡Marinette, espera!

¡Marinette!- exclamó Chloé empezando a correr - ¿Por qué no nos contaste de tu romance con Chat noir? Te lo tenías bien escondido ¿verdad?

Ella ignoró los comentarios que aquellas fastidiosas chicas le daban y empezó a correr con dirección a los baños.

Llegando ahí cerró la puerta y le hecho llave para que nadie más pueda entrar, soltó un suspiro de alivio pero entonces escuchó como alguien tosía detrás de ella.

-¿Cuando pensabas contármelo, "mejor amiga"?- preguntó claramente enojada

Marinette se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, esto no podía estarle sucediendo. ¿Qué podía decirle a Alya ahora? claramente estaba molesta y tenía razones, se habían prometido contarse de todo y ella no había cumplido su promesa. Se sentía mal y un nudo en la garganta empezó a formarse en su garganta.

-Y-yo...-empezó a tartamudear aún sin voltearse- No sabía como decírtelo.

-¡¿Estás hablando enserio, Marinette?!- gritó la chica, luego al ver como su amiga temblaba se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se tranquilizó- Lo siento es sólo que me hubiese gustado enterarme de otra manera...¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti, Alya- respondió volteándose, tenía los ojos cristalizados- Es sólo que todo sucedió tan rápido que no sabía cuando contarte ni como ibas a tomarlo.

-Lo admito, Mari. Estoy muy sorprendida pero...realmente me dolió que no me lo dijeras.

-Perdóname- habló Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo sé que debí de decirte pero entiéndeme estaba muy confundida...no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine, te necesitaré más que nunca, me he metido en un gran lío y no tengo idea de como salir. Pero entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme.

-Mari...-susurró la morena un poco triste al ver la reacción de su amiga- Claro que te perdono, lo siento he sido egoísta al no ponerme en tu lugar. Es un tema delicado pero ahora que ya lo sé debes de contarme que es lo que está sucediendo, quizás así pueda ayudarte, vamos a salir de esto juntas.

La chica de coletas se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su amiga, ella le correspondió.

-Gracias, Alya...gracias.

-No te preocupes, somos mejores amigas y eso nada lo va a cambiar ¿entiendes?

Marinette asintió y sonrió.

-De ahora en adelante voy a contarte todo, no habrá más secretos.

-Eso espero- comentó Alya sonriente- Pero ahora dime ¿Qué está pasando con Chat? ¿Cuando fue que esto comenzó?

-E-eso es una larga historia...

Nuevamente un trueno sonó por toda la ciudad, Alya se sentó y recostó su espalda en la puerta, Marinette la imitó.

-Pues la lluvia tiene para rato, así que empieza.

La peliazul soltó un suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo a su mejor amiga.

.

 **.**

 ** _En otro lugar de la ciudad_**

Llega a su habitación y su transformación se desvanece, esta enojado, demasiado ¡Todo es su culpa! ahora ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? miles de cosas cruzan por su mente en menos de un minuto y todas ellas fueron rechazadas al instante.

Coge la lámpara y tiene la tentación de arrojarla contra la pared, agarra el dichoso objeto y justo cuando esta a punto de hacerlo se detiene y lo deja nuevamente en su lugar.

Plagg lo mira y no puede evitar sentir tristeza, nunca había visto a Adrien perder el control de esa manera, no le gustaba ese comportamiento en él.

-Debes de calmarte- le dijo acercándose a él- No sirve de nada enojarse en este momento.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes esta gran carga de culpabilidad contigo- habló con tristeza.

-Ella va a estar bien, Adrien- le calmó el pequeño kwami- Es muy inteligente y valiente, sé que lograran juntos solucionarlo.

Adrien sonrió con ironía, pero acarició a Plagg, de una u otra forma lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Su kwami tenía razón, juntos podrían solucionarlo. Esta noche iría a verla y conversarían como desde hace tiempo estaban haciendo.

Plagg se dio cuenta que el rostro de Adrien ya no tenía el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar sonreír, su portador era sin duda una buena y calmada persona, así le gustaba.

El rubio encendió el televisor y para su fortuna, no estaba la noticia del beso...pero era solo cuestión de horas para verlo por ese medio. No quería entrar al blog escolar, pues era obvio que ahí ya lo habían subido, el ladyblog...no estaba seguro, Alya era la mejor amiga de Marinette, ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? Si es que estaba enojada y no entendía razones su princesa estaría muy mal. Pero quería creer que eso no sería así, aunque nunca se sabe.

 _Pero ahora una duda cruzó por su cabeza...¿Cómo se lo tomará Ladybug?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tercer capítulo subido, oh por Dios ellos no tienen idea de lo que se les viene muajajaja, no daré spoiler así que díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo. Comenten sus ideas.**

 **Los quiere mucho, Yane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Marinette Pov.**

Después de haber hablado con Alya, ella me ayudó a escapar de la escuela. Tenía miedo de llegar a casa, ¿Y si la noticia ya se había divulgado? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo lo iba a explicar?

Miles de pensamientos aparecían y al mismo tiempo se iban en mi cabeza, Alya lo notaba y trataba de reconfortarme con algún abrazo o palabras de aliento. Esta vez...no tenía escapatoria y estaba muy consciente de eso.

Chat...

No pude evitar pensar en él, de seguro él se encontraba igual o peor que ella, me sentía muy mal, quizás de haberlo evitado, no, muy en el fondo sé que no me gustaría haberlo evitado. Lo quiero, él fue el que me ayudó cuando tenía el corazón roto, poco a poco se había vuelto demasiado importante para mí, Marinette. Pude pasar tiempo con él siendo yo misma y pude conocerlo mucho más, realmente estaba muy agradecida con "el gatito."

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo Alya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé- respondí sin emoción- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No pienses, así- trató de animarme- A los únicos que debes de explicarles la situación, creo que debe de ser a tus padres, incluso estoy dudando de eso ya que estamos hablando de Chat Noir, el mayor superhéroe de París, y Marinette sabes que no puedes revelar su identidad.

De forma inconsciente una sonrisa irónica se formo en mi cara, ¿Revelar su identidad? ¡Si ni siquiera lo sabía! pero no iba a contradecir a mi mejor amiga, solo me haría más preguntas entre ellas de seguro "¿Como puede gustarte alguien que no conoces?" y quizás era cierto, no sabía quien era, sin embargo uno no controla el corazón ¿Verdad? me gustaba Chat Noir y creía cuando me decía que como Chat podía hacer las cosas que no podía hacer en su forma civil a causa de su familia que constantemente lo manipulaba, a veces sentía mucha pena, pero él decía que podía soportarlo.

Suspiré, solo debía de voltear la esquina para poder llegar a mi casa, Tal vez debí de quedarme en la escuela más tiempo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, debe de ser un sueño o aún peor una pesadilla.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Alya al ver lo mismo que yo.

Estaba sin palabras, solo quería correr lo más lejos que podía en ese instante.

-Debemos irnos, Marinette, antes de que nos v...-ni siquiera pudo concluir la frase.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Por favor queremos hacerte unas preguntas!- gritaba una periodista acompañada de su camarógrafo.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros llegamos primero! -gritaban otras personas. ¿Podrías hablarnos de Chat Noir?

-¿Tienen una relación? ¿Conoces su verdadera identidad?

-¿Eres amiga de Ladybug? ¿Puede contarnos sobre ella?

Ya, este era el fin de todo. Adiós a mi privacidad y tranquilidad, más de treinta personas estaban afuera de mi casa, estaba empezando a marearme y sentir nauseas. Ni siquiera se podía pasar por ese lugar, yo abrazaba a Alya temerosa, nunca antes había sido el centro de atención en ningún lugar y ahora hay personas desconocidas invadiendo mi casa.

Mi padre salió y apartó a las personas que había ahí, hizo un gesto para que entráramos de prisa por la puerta y sin dudarlo dos veces, Alya y yo corrimos, la gente seguía amontonándose y haciendo preguntas que yo ni siquiera escuchaba. Mi único objetivo era llegar sana y salva a mi casa. Me resultó algo irónico el asunto, yo evitaba que la gente supiera que era "Ladybug " para protegerme y evitar este tipo de cosas, seguir siendo una chica normal con una vida normal y luego pasa esto. Pero de seguro si ellos supieran que yo soy "La superheroína de París" esas treinta personas, serían el doble o tal vez más.

A penas entré, subí corriendo a la sala, tenía que pensar en como solucionar esto, no soportaba que tantos paparazzis estuvieran esperando a fuera de mi casa esperando declaraciones mías. Cuando mis padres se me acercaron, estaban bastante serios, atrás de ellos estaba Alya.

-¡Explica esto Marinette!- habló mi padre muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa con Chat Noir?- preguntó mi madre más calmada pero igual de seria- ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-N-no es lo que parece, yo...no puedo hablar sobre eso, por favor entiendan ¿Pueden confiar en mí?- estaba desesperada y mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, Alya quería intervenir pero sabía que no era el momento.

-¿Estas... saliendo con él?- cuestionó incómodo mi padre- ¿Es por eso que sales de casa tan repentinamente?

No sabía que decir, Alya notó esto y habló.

-Señores, entiendo que estén confundidos pero entiendan que estamos en "una situación incómoda y delicada" en estos momentos, Marinette les responderá luego y aclararan esto de forma tranquila pero deben dejar que se calme un poco, solo mírenla está temblando.

Mis padres voltearon a verme desconcertados pero a la vez con comprensión, dijeron que vaya a mi habitación y que luego hablarían conmigo. Salí de la sala con Alya y nos encerramos en mi habitación. Sin poder evitarlo lloré, agradecía tener en estos momentos a mi mejor amiga para reconfortarme.

 **(...)**

-No puedo creer que sigan afuera- dijo Alya viendo por la ventana de mi habitación

-Porque no han obtenido lo que están buscando- comenté yo, acostada jugando con un llavero.

-Marinette, quizás ellos insisten porque ya casi todos están hablando de ti.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté levantándome de golpe, sorprendida.

-Muchos han entrado al Ladyblog para preguntarme la razón por la que no he hablado sobre "MARICHAT"

-¿Marichat? ¿Qué es eso?

-Así es como llaman las personas a la pareja que hacen Chat y tú, básicamente combinaron sus nombres.

Alya se sentó a mi lado y me mostró desde su celular la dichosa página donde hablaban sobre Chat Noir y yo.

A algunas personas les gustaba la pareja, pero otras personas no dejaban comentarios muy bonitos, ellos decían que me colgaba de la fama de Chat Noir. ¿Fama? Él era un héroe, no una superestrella no algún modelo o actor reconocido. Era guapo, eso no se lo iba a negar a nadie pero defendía a las personas porque era valiente, amable y creía en la justicia no para ser famoso, en eso muchas personas según leía en los comentarios estaban muy equivocados.

-Marinette- llamó su madre a la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro- respondí dudosa, aún no quería dar explicaciones.

-Dos chicos han venido a verte.

-¿Quienes?- preguntamos Alya y yo al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

 _ **Holaaaaaaa, he vuelto al fin me ha llegado la inspiración. De seguro muchos pensaron que abandonaría la historia pero no, estuve muy ocupada la verdad pero trataré de actualizar más seguido. Espero le haya gustado. Los quiere, Chiky.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pov. Adrien:

Me quedé en absoluto silencio, sin saber realmente que decir aunque no sabía si debía de decir algo o no. Jugando con mis manos de forma nerviosa, mantengo la mirada fija en la televisión. Me siento muy mal, siento culpa y un cargo de consciencia. Nataly mira las noticias indiferente, como si no le importaran y pues realmente no le importan.

Pasan el vídeo una y otra vez sobre "el flechazo de nuestro héroe" como muchos llaman ahora a Marinette, opinan sin siquiera saber lo que sucede en realidad.

Tal vez debería de ir a verla como Chat Noir, pero eso solo alteraría más a la prensa, a las personas e incluso a ella misma, tal vez no era el momento.

Sin poder evitarlo suelto un suspiro y Nataly me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Ella es tu compañera, cierto?- pregunta antes de tomar otro sorbo de café.

-¿Cómo dices?

\- Te digo que la conoces- vuelve a decir- La he visto un par de veces hablar contigo en la escuela.

-Ah, sí, es una buena amiga- comentó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Acaso sabías de esto? Ya sabes de su romance con "Chat Noir"

-¿Eh?- no pude evitar exaltarme un poco- ¡No! ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo?

Nataly arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada...lo que me faltaba ni disimular sabía, ¿Podría pasar algo peor? No quería saberlo, de seguro que la respuesta era sí, porque después de todo la vida es un enorme desastre que no para de dar giros inesperados. Es increíble como la vida es de una forma y en un instante puede cambiar por completo

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto Nataly?- pregunté girándome para verla- ¿Piensas que lo que los periodistas dicen es cierto?

-Adrien, las personas solo creen lo que quieren creer- respondió con seriedad- Sólo ellos saben lo que sucede, lo demás son solo rumores. Ahora Chat Noir debe de hacer lo necesario si es que realmente la ama.

-¿A que te refieres con "lo necesario"?- cuestioné confundido.

Ella se encoge de hombros y me mira como si yo fuera un niño pequeño preguntándole algo fácil de explicar y saber. Sin embargo lo único que quiero es que responda aquella pregunta que acabo de hacerle.

-Sacrificio. Eso es lo que todos hacemos por las personas que amamos.

Abrí los ojos y agaché la mirada, Nataly se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y me sonrió, tal vez sabía que algo me pasaba; le correspondí de la misma manera antes de ponerme a pensar en lo que ella me había dicho, _"sacrificio"..._

Mi celular sonó haciendo que deje de lado mis pensamientos, me levanté para responderlo. Me fijé en el nombre, era Nino y sin dudarlo dos veces respondí.

-¿Hola?

-Hermano ¡¿Viste las noticias?!- exclamó de forma acelerada- ¡No puedo creer que Marinette salga con Chat Noir! ¡Es increíble!

-Sí, ya las vi- le contesté desganado.

-Deberíamos ir a verla- musitó- Debe de estar...no sé, pero no creo que esté bien.

-Lo sé- respondí rascándome la nuca- ¿puedes venir? luego iremos a su casa, de seguro Gorila nos ayudará a entrar con la multitud que hay a fuera de su casa.

-¡Claro iré ahora mismo!

La llamada terminó y Nataly me miraba fijamente, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto alzó la mano para hacerme callar.

-Iré a preparar el auto- soltó de repente- Espero que tu amigo no se demore.

-Gracias, Nataly.

-¿Ella es importante para ti, verdad?

Asentí lentamente, ella parecía estar satisfecha con mi respuesta pensé que me iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo solo se fue.

En mi mente lo único que se hacía presente era Marinette, ella había sido la luz que me ayudó a salir de la tristeza que "Ladybug" me había dejado, después de su rechazo y es que el dolor que me provocó aún puedo recordarlo.

 _Flashback:_

 _—Ladybug... No, por favor. –Le supliqué._

 _—Lo siento, Chat, en serio lo siento. Pero no podemos seguir así, esta situación te hace más daño a ti que a mí y eso me hace sentir muy mal._

 _—Pero te necesito, no hagas esto. No me hagas eso... ¿Acaso no te importo?_

 _—¡Claro que me importas!, y porque me importas tengo que alejarte de mí. Entiende... –Su voz sonó frágil– Te hago daño innecesario._

 _—¡Entiende tu que te necesito, entiende que sin ti soy nada! Entiende por amor a Dios que si tu no estas... ¡No sé como seguir! Yo te amo._

 _—Perdón. –Dijo y dio media vuelta. Tome su mano y la gire hacia mi.– Déjame ir, te lo pido, no hagas mas difícil esto._

 _—Ladybug, ¿Estas pensando en mi? ¿En lo que estoy sintiendo? –Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos._

 _—Claro que lo hago, Chat- respondió agachando la mirada._

 _—¿Entonces sabes que me estas destrozando? –Hubo un corto silencio y las lágrimas empezaron a brotarme. Entre sollozos le dije:– No te vayas, te lo estoy suplicando ¡Te estoy rogando que no te vayas, joder! ¿No te importa romper tus promesas?_

 _—¡Pero yo no siento lo mismo! —exclamó con los ojos cristalizados — . Perdóname... Encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. Te quiero pero no de la misma manera._

 _Y simplemente se alejó con su yo-yo... sin decir mas nada, sin luchar, sin intentar. Se marchó dejándome hecho pedazos. Se marchó dejándome en claro una cosa; no importa cuantas promesas se hagan y el cariño que les tengas, las personas siempre se van. No importa cuantas palabras se digan, cuando una amistad esta colgando de un hilo, solo uno quiere luchar, la otra persona simplemente abandona._

 _Todo concluyo así, de la manera más dolorosa y cruel, no hubo un abrazo ni mucho menos algo más por decir; no me mató, pero algo murió en mí ese día: ese día perdí una parte de mí, y pensé que nada mejoraría, hasta que la encontré a ella._

 _Encontré a Marinette._

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

Fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón, pensé que ella podría corresponderme pero no fue así.

Tocaron el timbre, Nino había llegado y ya era hora de ir a ver a Marinette, necesitaba ver que estaba bien, aún sin ser Chat Noir.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
